


Anakin and Padme (Forever Together)

by FearlessHeroine



Category: Birth of a New Baby, Star Wars
Genre: F/F, Family, Love, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessHeroine/pseuds/FearlessHeroine
Summary: Set after Anakin promises to protect Padme. While in the hospital, Padme thinks of Anakin before he comes and comforts her.





	

Padme laid in her hospital bed, trying so hard to ignore the pain coming from her stomach. She had been brought to the hospital after collapsing in her room and was currently in recovery after surgery. While she laid there, she thought of the promise Anakin made to her before he left with Obi-Wan for the mission. 

"I won't lose you Padme." He told her seriously, his eyes on hers, pleading with her to stay alive for him. 

"I'm not going to die in childbirth, I promise you." She sweetly assured him before he rapidly spoke back. 

"No, I promise you." He repeated to her and then, he kissed her and carried her to their bed as they made love until the sun went down…

Padme shivered and wrapped the blanket around her tighter, trying to embrace its warmth but the blankets weren't heated up very well. The operating room had been so cold, she was sure she was going to freeze to death. Regardless of which, the surgery had been successful and she had made it through with flying colors. But that brought other worries to the princess's mind. 

Was Anakin back yet? Was he okay? Did he know of her condition? Padme fought back tears but let a few roll down her cheeks. She knew Anakin would be very worried about her, and she had no doubt in her mind that when he arrived here, he would be all over her. 

Just then, her doctor, Dr. James Whales, came into her room and Padme sat up the best she could. "Padme, Anakin is here. He's fine but he's very worried about you. Can I send him in?" he asked. 

"Yes, Anakin needs me. Please bring him in." Padme pleaded as Dr. Whales left the room again and within ten seconds, a very worried looking Anakin came rushing into the room, wearing his black Jedi uniform with his crystal blue lightsaber hanging from his belt. 

"Padme," Anakin said with a breath as he approached his wife's bedside. He captured her in a loving embrace which Padme returned with equal love, and she allowed him to capture her. His protection, love and care was exactly what she needed now. "Are you okay?" he asked, very concerned for his wife's health. Had the surgery not been successful?

"I'm okay, the surgery went well. I made it through." Padme replied to her husband, trying so hard to ease his worries. Her arms tired and she slid from him, lying back down and Anakin pulled a chair right beside his wife's bed, and he held her hand. 

"I thought the doctor was going to tell me you were dead, but you're okay." Anakin said as he tried to stop the tears from falling but failed as he cried onto his wife's chest, letting his emotions pour. 

"Anakin, I told you I wasn't going to die. You saved me." Padme assured him, and ran her hands through his hair. She now realized how badly she had scared him. Not that she intended to on purpose. She would never scare Anakin purposely, or do anything to concern him anyhow. 

Anakin managed to stop crying, but his concerns couldn't be melted just like that. He wanted to hear that from his wife's doctor; he wanted to know if there was anything he could do to help his wife. If Padme needed him for anything, he would be right there for her. He would not lose her like he lost his mother. Padme was everything to him. 

As if on cue, Dr. Whales came back into the room with a clipboard in his hands and with a look of good news on his face. 

"Anakin, the surgery was a huge success. Padme will have to stay off her feet for the next week. She may walk if she feels strong enough, but help her with anything she needs. And I have good news, the two of you are now parents of a very healthy and beautiful baby girl." He revealed and happiness came onto Anakin's face.

A nurse walked in the room with a pink bundle in her arms. The baby was placed in Padme's arms and Dr. Whales smiled. He loved this job when it involved a newborn baby. The baby was softly crying and was wrapped in a warm bright pink blanket. 

Anakin was in complete joy and he could have sworn time stopped. Not only had his wife's life been saved, but now, he had a baby. He rubbed his daughter's oily brown hair with his real hand, looking at a face that was part himself and part Padme too. 

"She is a very lovely baby girl. What's her name?" The nurse asked, the one who had delivered the baby to them.

"Leia. Leia Shmi Skywalker." Padme replied, revealing her daughter's name. 

Leia's birth certificate was filled out, and once again, the couple was left alone. Padme passed Leia into her father's arms and Anakin felt his arms shake but held his daughter protectively. As he watched his daughter sleep, his priorities shifted. 

His world no longer revolved around just Padme. Now it included his baby… Anakin felt his sense of protectiveness envelope very high as it did Padme. He deeply regretted not being present for his daughter's birth, but was very grateful to be here. Anakin smiled, wondering if Leia would enjoy flying like he did. Flying was in the Skywalker genes, per family tradition. 

Anakin looked at his daughter, and saw his baby open her eyes for the very first time. It was then shown that not only did Leia have Anakin's hair, she had his eyes too. They were indeed a very lovely shade of blue, just like his. 

"Hello baby girl, I'm your father. I am so glad I have you." Anakin told his baby as he kissed her head. Leia blinked, knowing exactly who she was looking at. Although Anakin knew a baby's eyesight was unfocused, the thought that Leia knew who she was looking at filled him with immense joy. 

Anakin hadn't realized how badly he wanted this. Anakin kissed his daughter's head again, sending a very gentle wave of utter love and warmth to his wife and daughter. Anakin burst into joyful tears, and his heart swelled with blissful pride. His longing finally burst forth, freed like a bird from a cage. 

His heart still swelled with fervent emotion, but he kept Leia carefully shielded from anything that dared to harm his family. Anakin couldn't remember the last time he felt his protectiveness sense go so high. 

Anakin waited until Leia was asleep again before he tentatively sent out a tendril of Force energy to caress his daughter. He was quite surprised when Leia instinctively reached back. Anakin reveled in the Force presence of his child. Leia was indeed very strong in the Force, and better yet, was completely healthy, just like he and Padme had hoped she would be. 

Padme smiled and put her hand on Anakin's face. Looking to his wife, Anakin felt a pressing need in his baby, and as if reading her father's mind, Leia worked her mouth in cries not of anguish, but of hunger, and Anakin felt his new fatherly instincts kick in immediately. 

"Leia is hungry." Anakin explained. "And I know that is something I can do for her." Anakin felt confident that he could do this. He had his own house, his wife was safe, he had overthrown the false Chancellor, had defeated the Emperor and now, he had a baby to call his own. Anakin truly had a family to call his own. 

Using his new fatherly instincts, Anakin had a full bottle in his hand, tested the temperature and then gave the bottle to his eager daughter. "There you go, my little angel. That's better, isn't it?" Anakin said softly. 

His daughter curled her tiny hand around one of Anakin's fingers, smiling around the sides of the bottle as she looked up at her father's matching blue eyes. "You were hungry, weren't you?" he asked, surprised by his daughter's hunger, but was happy that she was no longer hungry. Leia finished her bottle and looked up contentedly at her father, giggling happily. 

Hours later found Anakin and Padme back at their house with their baby. After Padme had been discharged from the hospital, Anakin had brought her home along with his daughter. When he got to his house, he helped his wife into the house with his daughter safely wrapped in his cloak. He didn't want the cold air making his baby cry. 

In the bedroom they shared together, Anakin made a nice little bed for his daughter to sleep in and Padme changed into her night dress while Anakin was handling Leia. After Leia was changed and dressed in a warm and nice white night dress given to her by her mother, the newborn baby girl was peacefully asleep and Padme was dressed for bed like her husband was. 

Padme came back into the bedroom and gave her newborn daughter a kiss. Anakin got a glass of water for his wife and got her medicine for her. He gave his wife her medicine and helped her drink her water. After Padme had her medicine, Anakin put the water aside on the nightstand and moved his mechanical hand over her as he watched her rest her eyes, making sure she was still breathing. 

"Anakin, don't worry so much. I'm safe now." Padme assured her husband, trying again to ease his worries. Anakin used his mechanical arm to raise her chin up to look at him. 

"I won't loose you, Padme. I'd give up my life for you and Leia. This is my family and you need me." Anakin said, his eyes still filled with worry for his wife and daughter's health and safety. 

Feeling his wife's cold skin under his mechanical arm, he felt what she had been feeling in the operating room: despair and sadness. Anakin couldn't believe the hospital didn't give his wife warmth and it made him mad but he pushed it aside immediately and infused his heat into her. 

Anakin grabbed one of the spare blankets from under the bed and wrapped it around his wife, lying her down and she curled up beside him. His real hand was running down her arms and she was doing the same to his chest. She put her now warm hand over his beating heart and pressed soft kisses into his hair. 

"Anakin, please hold me," Padme said and Anakin pulled her into another loving embrace. "You will always be my handsome Jedi hero." Padme promised Anakin as she snuggled deeper into his chest, trying to embrace his warmth. She was warming up but it wasn't enough. She needed more.

"Don't worry Padme, you're safe now. I will always protect you and Leia." Anakin promised from the bottom of his heart. He was so grateful that the Lord had heard his prayers. Thankful to be holding his wife, he kissed her lips and his grip on her tightened a little bit. 

Soon enough, Padme was sleeping peacefully beside Anakin while he was still awake. He felt the Force protecting his house with fierce devotion, so Anakin knew that here, nothing could harm him or his family. He felt no needs in his wife or daughter so he felt better. His wife was healthy and safe, his daughter was healthy and safe, and his house was protected. 

There were no words to describe how thankful he was to be given all this. He must have done something right in a past life or something to have been given this. Through the force, Anakin got the feeling that he would be given another baby, and it was nothing he couldn't handle. Anakin was ready to face any battle that was thrown his way. 

If he had to fight a battle to protect his family, then he would do it. All the trials and tribulations he had been through had led him to this night. Now it was all coming together. Now that he had been blessed with his own family, Anakin was going to protect it at all costs. 

Anakin decided to sleep for the night and drifted off into a peaceful slumber, thankful to be here right now. At long last, Anakin was asleep alongside his wife and daughter, pledging his loyalty to them both forever. He held his wife close to his chest and his daughter was safe beside him. His family was all that mattered to him, and it would remain that way for all eternity. 

Until the end of time itself.


End file.
